Nepal (Pratap Malla)
Nepal led by Pratap MallaDJSHenninger's Nepal (Pratap Malla) is a custom civilization by DJSHenninger. Removes Kathmandu as a City-State. Overview: Nepal Nepal is a country in Asia, bordered by India and China. Before its unification in the 18th century, it existed of dozens of small kingdoms. Pratap Malla was the ruler of Kantipur, arguably the significant kingdom. Pratap Malla Pratap Malla ruled the Kingdom of Kantipur in the Kathmandu Valley, during the period it was divided among three kingdoms. A member of the Malla Dynasty, Pratap Malla managed to enrich the kingdom's coffers significantly through cunning tactics and diplomacy and used this to outmatch his rivals in artistic splendour. The rule of Pratap Malla would mark the Malla dynasty's cultural and economic highpoint. In this mod, Pratap Malla leads a cultural-economic Nepal. Pratap Malla Will focus on development rather than warfare, especially cultural development. He is also likely to build World Wonders. Dawn of Man Humble greetings to you, King Pratap Malla! Your reign was characterized by the Malla Dynasty's cultural and economic highpoint! Though your predecessors and rival kings all aimed to become the greatest builder, you managed to create the greatest structures in Nepal! You dominated the two other kings of the Kathmandu Valley and managed to expand Kantipur's territory through conquest and cunning diplomacy. These same diplomatic skills effectively allowed you to monopolize trade with Tibet and granted you permission to mint their coins! These riches allowed you to "outbuild" your rivals. Most gracious King, your people call for you help once more! Secure important trade routes once more to invest in pure artistic majesty! Can you bring Nepal to the ultimate cultural highpoint? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: '''"Welcome to the kingdom of unmatched prosperity! I am Pratap Malla, king of Kantipur." '''Introduction: "Welcome to Kantipur. Are you interested in sharing wondrous inventions?" Defeat: "You have no right to claim my kingdom! Your domination will not last.." Defeat: "At least make me one last promise: leave our sacred and grandiose structures unscathed!" Strategy: Nepal led by Pratap Malla has a unconvential playstyle: Nepal may not produce any building, but must purchase them instead at a lower price. Nepal is most suited for a cultural victory, but, in order to support this unconvential playstyle, all three unique features provide extra income. This playstyle also leaves room to pusue a lot of World Wonders. If there is nothing else to produce than units, Nepal may convert Production to Gold and Culture with its unique Process, Affluence. Additionally, it may not produce its Caravan replacement, but one is gained when a Cultural Great Person is born. Unique Attributes: Mod Support: Events & Decisions Secure a Trade Route Maintaining trade relations with our neighbours is of vital importance! Our rivals are contending with us for important trade routes. It is recommended that you negotiate with our Tibetan neighbours, before our rivals do! Use force if you must. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Nepal (Pratap Malla) * Must have at least 7 military units * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Renaissance Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 300 Gold * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * +1 Trade Route slot and 1 free Chitrakar * +30% Land Trade Route Range Invest in Durbar Squares The Durbar Squares of your predecessors may be inspiring, but we should aim to make them grand and unforgettable! Our lucrative trade allows us to invest in our Durbar Squares. We should construct palaces and monuments to celebrate our affluence! Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Nepal (Pratap Malla) * Must have a Durbar Square in all Cities * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Medieval Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 700 Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * 450 Culture * +2 Tourism in all Cities European Visitors Two European missionaries are willing to spread their religion in the empire. They bring various inventions with them. Should we let them stay? Option 1: '''Yes, but only they share the secrets behind their inventions. * +10% Science in the Capital '''Option 2: No, we cannot let them spread their religion! * +4 Faith in the Capital Past Actions We have uncovered that your people are discontent with your.. peculiar actions of the past. In order to keep them content, you should perform Koti Hom, giving away your weight in Gold to charity! Option 1: '''Fine. * Lose 100 Gold * Gain Culture equal to 35 x number of cities '''Exploration Continued Expanded Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now celebrating your Dashain and wearing your jewelry. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Civilization Appropriate General and Admiral Names List of Cities Full Credits List * LITE: LITE's Safavids lua edited and used for this mod * Kutumba ''- Tamang Selo'': Peace theme * Empire Total War - Mirmire Bhaka: War theme * JFD: JFD's Novgorod lua edited and used for this mod Notes and References Category:DJSHenninger Category:All Civilizations Category:Nepal Category:Himalayan Cultures